jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom
Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom was a cancelled game for the PlayStation developed by Mindscape Inc. It was to be loosely based on the "One Nation Under Doom" storyline in Marvel's Doom 2099 comic. It was envisioned as a 2D side-scroller with 3D rendered characters. Description Began Development In February 1996, Mindscape announced they would produce a video game based on the Marvel 2099 universe. Promoted as one of their top five games for the year, the game would be released on December 1, 1996, just in time for the Christmas rush. Two versions were announced: PlayStation and Windows 95. Promotion and Playable Demos By May 1996, CD-ROM and VHS video demos were being shipped to game magazines for pre-release reviews, along with a one-page color brochure. The first public demo was shown at the E3 show, and featured a playable single level of the Punisher 2099 fighting SHIELD troops, and also opening menus and some cut scenes. Electronic Gaming Monthly had a quarter-page preview of the game in their July 1996 issue and a half page preview in their August 1996 issue, showing screenshots of actual gameplay with Punisher 2099, and claiming that Spider-Man 2099, X-Men 2099, Ghost Rider 2099, Fantastic Four 2099, and Hulk 2099 would all be player characters as well, and in addition 40 other characters from the comic books would appear as non-player characters. At the 1996 San Diego Comicon, the Mindscape booth handed out brochures, and raffled off One Nation Under Doom pins, shirts, and posters. Some attendees were even allowed to play the demo at the booth, although no copies of the demo were distributed. September 1996 issue of 3D Design magazine had a cover story on the Marvel 2099 game. Ongoing In Development and Cancellation Following a round of layoffs of development staff in November 1996, Mindscape maintained that the game was still in the works. After July, due to financial troubles, ongoing production of the game slowed down, and eventually stopped, though the game was never officially canceled. Cancelled Causes Mindshape has financial troubles, leading the developer ongoing still working Marvel 2099 game, Eventually the game development has faith and fated with the game project are hailed, Blamed by developer was closing off game production studios, Ended of period struggling over few months. Mindshape internal development department has shut down entirely laid off 12 members, Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom was never officially released in the game. Thus the game has abandoned Reworked Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom - 2020 James-Taylor Productions After the original game development of Marvel 2099 was never officially released, With the game abandoned and out of game production studios about 20 years and later 23 years of total after, An independent individual personal studio James-Taylor Productions was grander as an inspiration from Marvel Comics and Marvel Entertainment, also the mentioned ‘Marvel 2099’, Afterward they find out the original game of Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom was abandoned project of longest terms in development are declined. Instead it completely designed and reworked to Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom platforms are game promotion and changing into the graphics comic book, art stores and animation videos, the project leading by James Emirzian Waldementer considered with Marvel 2099 version is following by Superheroes and Supervillains. The studios being head by James-Taylor Productions with reworked under Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom. See also * Marvel 2099 game on Wikipedia